Cousin To The Rescue: A New Face In Hora!
A mysterious, black haired teenager approached Gardenia Town from the west. His look was calm and serene, but his dark, deep, green eyes gave window to so much more than his expression offered. Nonchalantly he stared across the average body of water to his south, sighing as he knew a grand new adventure was about to begin. Casually, he glanced to his side, where he sensed someone approaching. Silus was running through the meadow next to the lake alongside his five Pokémon; Monferno, Pichu, Starly, Oshawott, and Aipom. They were in training for their upcoming battle at the Gardenia Town Gym. They did not notice the ominous figure that was approaching on the lakefront, as they were far too busy practicing their moves and strategies. Slade noticed the boy and walked towards his training ground, leaning against a sturdy oak tree to spectate, folding his arms as he did so. Silus went on training his Pokémon for several minutes without noticing Slade's ever present gaze. However, that was all changed when Pichu's ears stood straight up, catching Silus's eye. The Tiny Mouse Pokémon bounded to the edge of the trees, its cheeks sparking and ears straight up, gazing into the shadows. "What is it, Pichu?" Silus asked, cautiously approaching his Pokémon. "Hello." Slade's voice came before his appearance, but a moment he later he stepped out from the shadows. "Interesting Pokemon you have there." Silus sighed in relief and let a smile slip, "Oh, hello." he said, before looking down at Pichu. "What's the matter with you? Can't you see its just another person?" Pichu's gaze intensified, as did the sparks from its cheek, "Pi-Pichu, Pichu!" it barked in responce. "I'm sorry about him." Silus said to the stranger. "He seems a bit on edge today." "I'm sure he's just ready for a battle. Assuming that is what you're preparing for." smirked the mysterious teenager. Silus nodded, "Yep. I'm preparing to battle Gardenia Town's Gym Leader for the first badge of the Hora League." he replied enthusiastically. Slade nodded, reminiscing to earlier days. "I could see that much from the look in your eyes. The hunger to prove yourself for the first time is unquenchable until your first taste of victory. But do you think you're ready?" At this Silus grimaced somewhat, "I'm not sure. The first gym is said to have strong Normal-type Pokémon. Monferno has a type advantage but.... I just don't think I'm ready yet. I know they are." he replied, looking at his five Pokémon with a sparkle in his eyes. "They trust you, so it's your responsibility to trust yourself as well. When I first began as a trainer, all I had was a goal, a dream of where I wanted to be. That's all you need, just make it happen." Slade closed his eyes "Hmph. But if you don't have the fire, the will to make it happen, you'll let yourself as well as your Pokemon down.". Silus sighed and looked down, "You're right. I need to believe in myself. After all, these guys believe in me." he replied, and then smiled. "Thank you...oh, that's right. I never got your name." "My name is Slade of Lavender Town, Pokemon Master and Champion of the Kanto Region." said the teen as he smirked. "So you're Slade?! I heard there was a new champion in Kanto, but I never knew it was you! Nice to meet you. I'm Silus from Eden Town." Silus replied. "What brings you to these parts?" Slade reached for his belt and began to twirl a glowing black and red pokeball on tip of his finger. "I have some business transactions to see to here in Hora, and I've decided to pay visit to each of the towns around to get an idea of what this place is all about." Silus smiled, "Then why don't you and I have a battle? It'll be good for my training and give you and idea about what we're all about in Hora." he suggested. "Very well." commented Slade, walking around Silus and distancing himself about 20 yards away. "Choose your Pokemon." Silus vs Slade Silus looked down on his five Pokémon, "Alright Starly, you're up!" he said. "Star!" the bird Pokémon replied, flying into position. Slade gripped the mysterious pokeball he was spinning, causually tossing it to release Cloyster, the Bivalve Pokemon. The Cloyster smirked confidently. "Cloyster...". "A Cloyster, huh? Alright Starly, use Aerial Ace!" Silus commanded. Starly was engulfed in white light and charged for the water-type Pokémon. "Cloyster, Freeze Bolt." commanded Slade with a melancholy tone. Cloyster began to glow, and with surprising speed it slammed its shell shut, trapping Starly inbetween it before it landed an attack, grinning as it charged its lethal energy attack. Category:Episodes Category:Advance Frontier